Brotherhood Kissing Booth
by blueshock
Summary: Mystique needs some money to buy something and she wants it from the brotherhood or she'll kick them out. Plz R&R. COMPLETE


**Chapter One **

"I need fifty bucks,'' Mystique said.

"Why?" Lance asked.

"Don't ask questions,'' Mystique said,'' Just give me the money.''

"I'm broke,'' Lance and Pietro said.

"Me too,'' Fred said.

"Likewise,'' Todd said.

"If I don't have fifty bucks by tommorrow,'' Mystique snarled,'' I'll kick you out and don't touch the new white fence or the new windows.''

With that said, Mystique got on her motorcycle. The boys went back inside. They went into the living room.

"What are we going to do, yo?" Todd asked.

"We need to start a business,'' Lance said.

"How about we go to the beach?" Pietro said.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"We could do a stand,'' Lance said.

"What kind of stand, yo?" Todd asked,'' Not a lemonade stand again.''

"No,'' Pietro said,'' I'm stil getting the stuff out of my hair.''

"I thought that was a good idea,'' Fred said.

"How about a kissing booth?" Pietro suggested.

"Everyone would want to kiss you,'' Lance rolled his eyes,'' That's not bad. As long as we don't let anyone over the age of fourty in line.''

The boys nodded in agreement. They quickly got there old lemonade stand, painted it red, and went to the beach. It took them fifteen minutes to get the thing set up. The sign above them said ' 50 cents for one kiss.'

**Thirty minutes later**

Some people were in line. Todd and Fred made sure they weren't over fourty, Lance collected the money, and Pietro kissed them.

It was going very good until.

"I don't want to kiss you,'' A girl with black hair said.

"Why not?" Pietro asked shocked.

"Because, I don't like you,'' The girl said,'' I like him.'' The girl pointed to Todd.

"WHAT?" Pietro shouted.

Lance walked over and got Todd, who looked confused.

"This girl,'' Lance said pointing to the girl,'' Wants to kiss you.''

"But that's not my job,yo,'' Todd said as they reached the booth.

"All you have to do is...'' Lance trailed off.

"NO,'' Todd shouted,'' I don't wanna.''

"Why do you like him?" Pietro asked looking at Todd, who was trying to run from Lance.

"I have no idea,'' The girl said.

The girl turned to Pietro, kissed him and left. Todd calmed down when he saw the girl leave. It went fine for awhile.

"I'm sorry,'' Todd said,'' But you can't be over fourty.''

"I'm not,'' The woman said,'' I'm thirty-nine.''

Todd sighed and let her in line.' Can't argue with that,' Todd thought. He watched as the line moved on.' I think this is the best idea we've ever had.' When the lady got to the booth.

"Aren't you too old?" Pietro asked.

"No, I'm thirty-nine,'' The woman grinned.

"Lance take over,'' Pietro said,'' I'm taking a break.'' Before Lance could say anything Pietro ran off. Lance looked at the woman, took the money and kissed her. The woman was leaving when Pietro came back.'' I'll take over.''

"Lance watched the woman walk half way down the beach.

"LOOK, IT'S BRITTNEY SPEARS,'' Someone shouted and pointed to the woman, who took off running.

"That was brittney,'' Pietro said,'' Hey Britney wait.'' Pietro ran off after her, leaving Lance to deal with the booth. Pietro came back an hour later, looking very mad.'' I can't believe you got to kiss Britney.''

"You could have,'' Lance laughed giving Pietro his spot back.

"I heard you kissed my girlfriend,'' Someone said.

They looked around to see nearly the whole football team. Duncan Mathews was the one who spoke.

"Who is your girlfriend?" Lance asked.

A girl with black hair stood next to him.' That's the girl who wanted Todd to kiss her,' Pietro thought.' Now I know why.'

"All of you are dead meat,'' Duncan said.

"RUN,'' Pietro shouted.

Everyone in the line took off. The four boys, Lance made sure to grab the money, took off running. The football team right behind them. They ran all the way to the house. The four boys jumped the fene, but the football players distoryed it. The boys ran inside and locked the door. They heard the football players banging on the walls. The boys quickly ran upstairs to Pietro's room, the only room without windows, and locked the door. About two hours later they left the room and went down stairs. The windows were broken. They had to be careful where they steped.

"How much money do we have?" Lance groaned.

"Lets count,'' Pietro said.

The boys went into the living room, the tv was busted. The boys counted. Everyone payed in quarters, so it took awhile.

"Thirty dollars and fifty cents,'' Lance said,'' Not even enough to pay off Mystique.''

"Todd,'' Fred said,'' What happened to all that money you had yesterday?"

Lance and Pietro looked at Todd, who looked nervous.

"How much money?" Lance asked.

"It's nothing,'' Todd said,'' I'm saving up.''

"This is an emergency,'' Pietro yelled.

"Fine,'' Todd mutered,'' I have about five thousand dollars.''

Pietro and Lance looked at each other then back at Todd. Pietro ran upstairs and went into Todds room. It only took a few seconds to search, before he found it and ran down stares.

"This should be enough to buy new window and a new fence,'' Pietro said looking at Todd, who looked kind of sad,'' What were you saving up for?"

"I have a girlfriend,'' Todd muttered.

Lance and Pietro looked shocked.' Who would want to date Todd?' They both thought.

"Who?" Pietro asked.

"Someone that you know,'' Todd whispered,'' On the X-men.''

"Kitty?'' Todd shook his head,'' Jean?" Todd shook his head again.

'' Whowhowhowhowhowhowho?" Pietro yelled.

"I'm nopt telling,'' Todd yelled.

"Come on guys,'' Fred said,'' Mystique will be here in the morning.''

The boys looked at each other, before nodding. The boys went to the store, bought the stuff, and had a guy put the windows and fence in. They had to paint the fence white, because it was a creamy white color. Todd had about two thousand bucks left over, which made him happy. Pietro and Lance were stil wondering who the girl was. So they didn't stop bugging him, but he didn't tell them. So they bugged Fred, who said he didn't know who it was. They finally went to bed, after searching Todds room for a picture.

_**The next day**_

Mystique parked the bike and went inside. The boys were in the living room, watching tv on their new tv set.

"Got the money?" Mystique asked.

"Ya, yo,'' Todd said handing her the money, before going back to watch tv.

"I'm going to guess you made lots of money,'' Mystique said.

"Oh... ya,'' Lance said,'' Why did you need fifty bucks anyway?"

"I saw this really cool looking car and I need more money,'' Mystique said.

"Well have fun,'' Pietro said.

Mystique nodded and left the house. She looked at the windows, then at the fence. She ran a hand down the fence, but when she looked at her hand there was paint on it.' That's odd,' Mystique thought,' Thought the paint would be dry by now.' She just shrugged, got on the motorcycle and drove off. Back inside the house.

"Come on,'' Lance said,'' Tell us who it is.''

"No,'' Todd said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Why not?" Pietro asked.

"Because if I did,'' Todd said standing up,'' You would be very mad.''

Then Todd ran out the front door. Lance and Pietro looked at each other, then at Fred, who got up and left the house. Lance and Pietro just looked at each other, then started to watch tv. Todd was half way to town, when he finally stopped running. He took out a ceil phone and dialed a number.

"Hey,'' Todd said,'' Can you come and pick me up? Okay, see you in five.''

Five minutes later a blue car and Todd got in and they drove off.

_**The End**_

A/N: I'm stil thinking of who the girl should be. Please Review and tell me what you think and who should the girl be.


End file.
